


Finding Myself In You

by Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lalala making it up as I go along, M/M, Mary is not a good parent. You have been warned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL/pseuds/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL
Summary: Dean Winchester is 22 years old and unpresented  in this A/B/O  AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my FIRST Supernatural fic and my FIRST A/B/O. Please leave comments and feedback. 
> 
> Thanks ! xoxox
> 
> -Win

Tik tok… tik tok

The sound the clock was making was damned near maddening in Dean’s ears. He sat on the table in the silent examination room while his mother had a ‘private’ conversation with his doctor just outside the door. “Private, he scoffed to himself, how can anything pertaining me be kept private from me?” He let out a huff and laid back onto the white paper covering the plastic feeling cushioned mattress of the table. ‘I know what they're talking about anyway’ he said in his mind as he rolled his eyes. It was no secret what was worrying his mother so much over the past few years. The obvious cause for concern being that he was now 22 years old and still hadn’t presented. 

Back when he was in highschool all of his peers, one by one, had taken their weeklong breaks from school. The kids would disappear for a few days then come back reeking as either Alpha,Omega, or Beta. It happened to everyone at some point during their time at Wittman’s Prep -- Everyone except Dean Winchester. All around him, kids were coming back from their breaks either full of a new confidence and excitement (The Alphas), grief-stricken and disappointed (The Omegas), or pretty much the same (The Betas). “You’re just a late bloomer is all, honey” Dean’s mother Mary had tried to explain, but after his 17th birthday his mother’s attitude changed completely. Mary became worried about her only son and even slightly resentful after her first husband’s death.

In their society being a single omega was almost completely unheard of. Not only was it looked down upon because of the fact that omegas were not allowed to work outside of the home, but dangerous to go unprotected. A single omega was always at risk of being attacked and sex crimes against the group were rampant. 

After losing her husband, Mary was alone with no way to support herself.  
All the other children around Dean’s age had long since presented and were either mated already (In the case of the Omegas), or had jobs already. It became harder and harder to support the two of them and Mary was crumbling under the pressure, until she met Azazel.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

While working just about her 5th new job that month, Mary sighed as she washed the 345th plate from the industrial sized sink in the restaurant's backroom. She had been able to snag a job as a dishwasher in a small diner on the outskirts of their small town. After lying to the owner and barely convincing him that she was a Beta he gave her a chance. The job only paid $6.00 an hour, but she needed SOMETHING to keep food on the table. Her hands sloshed through the sudsy water as she reached down into the sink to find her next target. Idly washing the plate while her mind drifted onto her son Dean.

Dean was peculiar compared to the other boys in their town. At the age of 17, he stood at 6’2 tall, with dirty blonde hair,and big green eyes. Aesthetically , his looks were very appealing, but he would never have any hopes for the future until he discovered his biological ranking in life. Mary worried if she would be able to support the both of them this way for much longer. Her husband John had recently passed and left her as a single middle-aged omega woman with a post pubescent aged, unpresented son. ‘What will we do?’ Mary thought to herself. The bills were piling up and the small odds and ends jobs that she was lying her way into were becoming few and far between. No one wanted to hire an omega. She hoped that Dean would present soon as either a Beta or miraculously as an Alpha like his father. That way he could at least get a real job and they wouldn’t have to suffer as much. 

CRASH!

The sound of plates breaking snapped Mary out of her thoughts. She placed the plate she has been mindlessly scrubbing for the last 5 minutes on top of a stack of white plates she had washed earlier and rounded on her heel. While wiping her wet hands on her apron she peeked out of the back room and into the kitchen where she saw 2 of the cooks fighting with a patron of the diner. A stocky man of about 6’2 was could be seen over the service counter drunkenly swaying back and forth shouting slurs at both of the chefs. The shorter cook, tried to calm the man, speaking loudly with his arms raised and out stretched towards the bumbling giant, trying to coax him into a seat and get him to stop yelling. The 2nd cook was doing the exact opposite, yelling right back into the man’s face. It wasn’t long before the red and blue flashing lights on top of the police car were seen through the windows of the diner. 

Mary gulped and backed up from the door ever so slightly as two officers walked in and tried to wrestle the drunken behemoth to the ground. “Grab hold of him!” one of the officers shouted. There were sounds of a scuffle, and shortly after a small round of applause was heard.  
She peeked through the window on the door again and saw one of the officers leading the arrestee out of the diner to a police car parked out front. Mary breathed out a sigh of relief as the man was escorted out, if she had been discovered she could be fired or much worse. 

As it turns out Mary’s relief was in vain as she heard one of the officers ask the owner loudly, “Do you have an unclaimed omega working in here?” She sucked in a sharp breath as she heard footsteps slowly approaching her. Cursing under her breath she slowly inched backwards into the darkness of the cleaning supply closet and shut the door tightly. ‘Damn it!’ she thought to herself. She should have been on suppressants to mask her omega scent, but the pills were expensive and without a job she would not be able to afford the insurance premiums or pay for the pills over the counter. The last of their money had gone to buying food, and without this job she and Dean were sure to go hungry again. Mary’s impending doom came to a head with a jiggle of the doorknob before it was slowly pulled open. She closed her eyes shut tightly and tried to calm her breathing as her heart rate increased. “Alistair!” she heard a voice yell, and sighed with relief as she heard the officer that had opened the door’s footsteps receding. She willed herself to open her eyes and saw that the door was only open a crack. Maybe he hadn’t seen her yet. She slowly started to push the door open thinking that she might be able to slowly escape when it was quickly shut and pressure from the outside was preventing her from opening it again. Her breath quickened again as fear slowly began to set in. She breathed heavily and pressed her forehead to the cool door that contrasted the heat radiating from her stress filled body. As she calmed herself down she could hear voices from the outside. “Are you sure there’s nothing in there?” a gruff male voice asked. “Y-Yeah Al, I checked just now, nothing there man” another voice replied, no doubt the voice of the man who yelled for Alistair earlier. Mary listened carefully as “Alistair” spoke again. “Alright, he said with a sigh, If you say so. I was sure I had smelled something though” The unknown voice spoke again with a soft chuckle. “You’re off your rocker Al, he said, don’t worry. Why don’t you go outside and sit with our perp. I’m gonna take one last sweep around and be right out.” 

Both Mary and the unknown man waited for Alistair to walk out of the restaurant kitchen before letting go of a breath that they had no idea the other had been holding in. She heard the doorknob start to turn and slowly backed away from the door deeper into the closet. When the door finally swung open, the florescent lighting burned her eyes a little and her nose was hit by an overwhelming scent, Alpha. When her eyes focused again she was met with the sight of a very handsome man. He was tall with short dark hair. His eyes were a pale golden color - yellow even. He looked her up and down carefully, and then smiled at her. “Hi, he said, I’m Azazel.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean plopped down onto his bed as he entered his bedroom. He had just gotten home from the doctor with his mom, and he marched right up the stairs not even sparing his stepfather a passing glance. He knew without a doubt that they would be discussing what should be done with him, and he didn't want to hear about it anymore. He already knew that he was a freak. Everyone in school had told him so, he couldn't stand hearing it from his own mother and stepfather too. He rolled onto his back and sent a text to his best friend Garth. 

Dean //: Hey Garth, how’re you doin’? 

A few seconds later, his phone chimed.

Garth //: I’m great! Just feeding my little one a bottle right now. How are you?

Dean read the text and smiled a bit. His friend Garth was an omega and happily married. He and his mate Bess had just welcomed their first son David a few months ago. All of the other kids that Dean had gone to school with were either married/claimed by now or working good paying jobs. Due to his lack of presentation and therefore little to no scent, Dean got a job secretly working with Betas in a cafe. He had to be careful not to work in too close proximity with Alphas or else his mother and Azazel would pick up the scent. Life with them was unbearable, and he was slowly putting away his money in hopes that someday he would be able to move far, far away from them both. 

Dean //: I’m alright. Went to the doctor again today. Mom forced me…. I can’t wait to get out of here >:( 

Garth //: Aww I’m sorry man. How’s the job going?

Dean //: Not bad actually. I like it. The money is decent, so hopefully in a few more months I can get a small apartment.

Garth //: Good luck brother! I’m rooting for you but PLEASE be careful.

Dean //: Thanks man,I will! Don’t worry. Talk to you soon! 

Garth //: :-) 

Dean put his phone on the charger and listened as his mother came up the stairs. It was about time for Azazel to go to work, which meant his mother would retire to their bedroom for pretty much the rest of the day. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 3:00pm. It was almost time for him to sneak out and start his shift at the cafe. He waited until he heard his mother’s television turn on, then dressed in a black T-shirt, dark jeans, boots and his favorite leather jacket. 

10 minutes later he walked into The Roadhouse Cafe. “Hey Dean~, his boss Ellen said looking relieved, Just in time as usual. Listen, I’m really gonna need your help. 3 people called out sick today! Pull through for me, and I’ll let you have the full tip jar for the day.” Dean smiled. Excitement coursed through him. The extra money would definitely help him reach his goal. “Really?, he said, thanks Ellen! Don’t worry I’m here for anything you need.” “Great, Thanks.” Ellen said. 

6 hours later and $85 in tips richer, Dean crept upstairs. He went past his mom’s room door which was still closed, and tip toed to his room. Just as he was about to open his door he noticed the door was cracked open. Dean NEVER left his room door open. He slowly pushed it open and found his mother sitting on his bed with his lockbox opened and all the money he had saved in a pile on his bed. Mary looked up. “Dean, she said in a disgusted whisper, what the hell is this?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Wrote it at school while I was on my break but I hope you all like it. Please give feedback I'd love to hear from you.

“M-M-Mom?” Dean stammered as he gaped at his mother. Green eyes blown wide with fear and slight anger at his mother’s blatant invasion of his sanctuary. “Dean, Mary breathed out, what the hell is all of this? Where did you get this money from?” “I found it.” he lied quickly. His eyes darted around his bedroom, from his usually closed closet door that was now ajar to his dresser that held photos of his friend Garth, his mate Bess, and their son David when he was a newborn. ‘Think, Dean, think! He thought to himself. Just keep lying until she leaves it alone. Shit ! What if she already called him? He’s not going to accept any of my stories and in the best case of how he would react he would just take the money to the police station. I’d have to start over then. “Dean!, Mary’s voice called out ripping Dean away from his mental debate, Where did you find the money then? There is over $850 here.” “Uhm… I found it.. In a bag in the garbage can outside the library.” Mary’s brown eyes squinted and an eyebrow was raised high into her forehead. “You found it. In a bag. In a garbage can. Outside the library?” She said flatly. The disbelief laced thick in her tone. Dean himself was shocked by the ridiculous tale he’d just spewed, but he continued with the lie anyway. There was chance to change his story now. 

“Yeah” he said while doing his best to keep his voice even. Mary’s other eyebrow raised to meet its twin and she sighed. “Alright, she said while getting off of the bed and straightening her white cotton nightgown, I gave you a chance to come clean but you seem dead set on lying to me. I’m afraid there's only one thing I can do.Dean’s heart rate was starting to increase. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up before his mother even breathed out her last sentence before leaving his room and shutting the door. “I’m going to tell Azazel” 

Dean stared at the closed door for a moment as fear washed over him and panic started to set in. “Fuck, he chanted in his mind over and over, Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!” He started to have flashbacks of the punishments his stepfather would give him over the most minor offenses. Like the time that he’d made Dean, take a cold shower, then stand in a corner in his underwear in the living room next to an open window in the middle of January. All because of the fact that Dean’s teacher had called home to inform his parents of the fight he’d gotten into with another classmate. His stepfather didn't want to hear about the fact that the other student had started the fight and Dean was just defending himself. His mother had offered no help, and chastised him for “upsetting his father”. She didn’t even bother to look up from the evening news as she sat on the couch while Azazel marched him up to the cold shower and ordered him to strip. That was back when he was still a minor and had to go shirtless in gym sometimes for Shirts VS Skins games, or swim during swim weeks at school. As he got older the abuse had only gotten worse as Azazel worried less about leaving visible marks on his body. 

Dean paced the room wringing his hands as he tried to pull his mind out of his memories and into some form of rational thought. He could hear his mother downstairs talking loudly on the phone to his stepfather, and knew that the man would be home soon to deal with him. This time Dean would not give him the chance. He rushed to his closet and stuffed as much of his clothing he could into a duffle bag. Looking around his room he grabbed the picture of Garth and his family, his phone, it’s charger, and stuffed the $858 into his pocket to join the $85 in tips he’d gotten from work earlier. He closed the bag and quickly headed towards the door, but froze as he touched the knob. He went back over to his bed and pulled the open lock box closer to him. Inside he found photos of his father and himself when he was young. He carefully put them inside his duffle bag and then reached back inside the box to find a single key. This key would be his escape.

Dean made his way out of his room and down the stairs to the small living room. His mother was nowhere to be found but he did not find it bothersome . She would probably try to stop him, and he didn’t want to have to fight her just to get away. He rushed into the garage and found his father’s 1967 chevy Impala under a few boxes and a blue tarp. He cleared the junk away and threw his duffle into the backseat. Azazel always hated the car and wanted nothing to do with it. Mary had convinced him to keep it for Dean back in the early days of their marriage before his mother became the soulless, uncaring monster that saw her only son as a burden just because he was different. He put the key in the ignition and prayed that the engine would start. When the engine roared to life, he kissed the dashboard and patted the steering wheel lovingly. 

He jumped out of the car and opened the garage door, then climbed back in and backed out into the driveway quickly before zooming down the street. In the rearview mirror he saw his mother standing at the end of the driveway. Her hand blocking the sun’s glare from her eyes as she stared after him. He glanced back at his mother with her white nightgown whipping around her in the wind. “Goodbye Mom” he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was almost completely missing from the sky when he arrived at Garth’s house. It was a small 2-story home but it looked warm and loving even from the outside. It wasn’t until he turned the engine off and climbed out of the car that he realized he had never asked Garth if it was okay for him to stay there. “Oh well..Sorry Garth” he shrugged to himself as he grabbed his duffle and walked up the short driveway and onto the porch. He sighed and planted his best fake smile on before knocking on the door. After a few moments the front door was pulled open and Garth was smiling at him. “Dean!, he said in slight surprise, hey buddy. It’s great to see you. Come in Come in. Dean walked into the house and kicked off his boots before following Garth into the cozy living room. “So, Garth said with a bright smile, what brings you by?” Dean’s resolve broke as he looked at his friend’s happy face. He smiled half heartedly and gave a soft chuckle. 

After Dean told Garth the entire story. His friend stared at him for a short while with a soft smile. “I’m sorry Dean, he said, but don’t worry. You can stay with us for as long as you need.” “Thanks Garth, Dean said, Don’t worry about me. I won’t cause any trouble and I have money to help out if you guys need anything.” “Absolutely not brother, Garth said matter of factly, You’re like family to us. You hold onto your money. Let me show you where you can sleep.” Garth led Dean up the stairs to a small guest room with a twin sized bed pushed into the corner. There was a small nightstand with a lamp on it beside the bed. “Sorry, Garth said with a chuckle, it’s not much. We don’t have guests often and the house isn’t very big to begin with.” Dean gave Garth a small squeeze with his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and smiled. “It’s perfect” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the double update today guys. I have midterms next week so I might be slow with the next update. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> -Win

After about a week and a half Dean was starting to really settle into life with Garth and Bess. They treated him kindly and he liked helping Garth with the housework, and taking care of little David while Bess worked. One morning Dean walked into the kitchen and found Bess and Garth wrapped in a loving embrace while baby David cooed in his highchair. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at them. They were always so affectionate towards each other, and he could see that it was genuine. Unlike the sickly sweet loving display his mother would put on for Azazel. This, this thing that Garth had with his mate was beautiful. It was obvious that they loved each other. Dean was sure that his mother and his father had once had genuine love like this too. Bess was whispering something into Garth’s ear and Dean watched as the omega man's shoulders rose and fell while he chuckled with his entire body, leaning into his mate’s presence. He was probably scenting her. Dean couldn't be too sure since his sense of smell was a bit warped. He COULD pick up some scents, but it usually only happened when he was in close proximity with someone’s bare skin. He only discovered this fact back in highschool when a girl he had liked named Cassie had cornered him at his locker one day and started kissing him.  
She came bounding down the hallway after school when the hall was nearly cleared. Smiling at him coyly in her white button down shirt that was undone just past her breasts revealing her balconette bra, she pressed her slim body against his as if they’d been ziplock sealed together and kissed him deeply. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and lightly raked her fingernails against his chest. Dean let out a soft moan as she pulled away from him and winked. She buttoned her shirt back up and ran her soft pink tongue over her pouty lips. “Bye Dean” she said with a smirk. Cassie was an Alpha female and had always been interested in Dean, even when they were kids. She was simply waiting for him to present before they moved any further with the relationship. When Dean’s time had come and gone with no presentation is sight Cassie moved on. It had been Dean’s first heartbreak, but no heartbreak had been as bad as the one his mother gave him. He remembered it vividly when Mary had changed almost abruptly. It was about a 3 months after she and Azazel had gotten married. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Dean’s 17th Birthday, but he wasn’t in much of a festive mood. His father had only died 6 months ago and his mother was ALREADY remarried. If that wasn’t bad enough his new stepfather was a dick. He tried to give the guy a chance since his mother seemed to like him enough to marry him so quickly, and they needed the income he brought into the household, but the guy was an insufferable jerk. Dean knew that Azazel wasn’t going to be nice to him just because it was his birthday either. He stalked down the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen talking to his best friend Sam. “Hey sleeping beauty, Sam quipped with a bright smile, Happy Birthday.” “Thanks Rapunzel, Dean teased back, I wasn’t aware I’d be having company today.” “I called Sam and asked him to come over so he could spend at least a little bit of your day with you while your father is at work still.” Mary said with a smile while walking towards him. “Happy Birthday Dean” she said giving him a hug. “Thanks mom” Dean said while hugging her back as Sam looked on with a smile. “Oh what the hell, Dean said with a chuckle, Sammy get in here!” Sam smiled wider and brought his large lanky frame over to the two, hunching over to join the hug as his hair draped across Dean’s face. “Dude, Dean said with a smirk, you know what would be an AMAZING birthday gift?” “No, what?” Sam asked genuinely curious. “You, Dean said, getting a haircut. Right here. Right now.” Sam’s smile fell flat and he let go of Dean and his mother. “Yeah, I don’t think so” he threw over his shoulder as he walked back over to his seat in the kitchen and plopped down. Dean let go of his mother to walk over to his best friend. “Oh, come on Sam!, he whined, don’t you want to make your best friend’s birthday a great one?” “Enough!, Mary said with a laugh, Dean, leave Sam’s hair alone. You boys have fun I’m going to do a little straightening up upstairs.

Sam and Dean sat at the table eating the pancakes that Mary had made earlier as the late morning sun came through the window. “So, Sam said around a mouthful of warm syrupy goodness, what else do you wanna do today other than try to desecrate my temple?” Dean smirked. “Hmm.. I don’t really know,he said, I’m not really in the mood to do much of anything.” “Oh come on! No freaking way dude, Sam said, we’re doing something. Besides you didn’t come downstairs till like 11 o'clock. Go shower and get dressed. We’re going to the mall.” “It’s freezing out and the mall is kind of far.” Dean complained. Sam rolled his eyes. “Let’s take your dad’s car.” he said. Dean gulped. His father’s ‘67 chevy was sitting in the garage still but no one ever drove it but John. He mulled it over for a minute while Sam stared at him expectantly. “Deeeeeaaan, Sam cooed, come on” He lowered his head and looked at Dean through his lashes using his hazel colored puppy eyes to his advantage. After few seconds Dean caved. “Alright Sam!” Dean said in mock exasperation. He went upstairs, showered, dressed, and came back down in his father’s old leather jacket. Sam raised an eyebrow at the jacket and Dean shrugged. “If I’m gonna drive his car I may as well dress like him.” he said. Sam smirked “Sure dude, he said, let’s go.” 

The two friends opened the garage door and were quickly driving down the street towards Wittman’s mall. After about a 20 minute drive they pulled into the parking lot, shut the car off and, walked into the mall. Dean rubbed his hands together shaking off the brisk January air and warming up into the heat of the building. The food court immediately caught his attention as the smells wafted up into his nose. His stomach growled and Sam glared at him playfully. “Dean, Sam said, you know you JUST ate right?” “So?, Dean said with a smile, it’s ma birthday! Let a man eat” Sam chuckled as he followed Dean towards the mouth watering smells. “Wait, Sam said while grabbing Dean’s arm just before he stepped onto the escalator leading up to the food level, Check it out.” Dean turned his head to see what Sam was talking about and groaned. “Dude really?, Dean said with a frown, Books? You want to look at books?! There is food up there man! It’s singing to me.” Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes and not too long after Dean relented. “Fine!” he griped. “Come on hungry hungry hippo” Sam said with a smile while dragging his friend over to the bookstore. Sam went straight over to the mythical folklore section and buried his nose in one of the books while Dean walked around with a highly displeased look on his face. He grumpily walked through the aisles before his eyes settled on one book. “Don’t Fuck it Up!: A Guide to Classic Cars.” Dean read aloud as he pulled the book off of the shelf. He thumbed through the pages briefly before chuckling softly to himself. He looked up with the intention of putting the book back when he caught sight of the most striking set of blue eyes he had ever seen. They were staring back at him intently and he found himself frozen to the spot. 

Dean gulped and opened his mouth to say something when Sam came up to him and grasped him by the shoulder. “Hey, he said, sorry I got a little caught up in that book back there. Ready to go?” Dean blinked at his friend for a few seconds and then looked back through the empty section in the bookshelf. The blue eyes were gone. He looked up and down the aisle and replaced the book in his hands before answering Sam. “Yeah let’s go.” After an hour of eating at the foodcourt and the drive home, Dean and Sam parked the car in the garage and walked into Dean’s house. They felt the difference in the homey atmosphere the house held just a few hours before and looked at each other. Azazel was sitting on the couch staring at the television even though it wasn’t even turned on. “You went out, they heard his voice say, driving without a license and with the hippies son no less?” The older man turned his head toward them swiftly, a deep scowl on his features. Azazel hated Sam’s father Bobby Singer. He thought he was a lunatic for his outspoken support for Omega rights. Bobby was an Alpha but had a lot of compassion for his wife Karen, and wished for her to have all the freedoms that he did as all omegas should. “Get your ass upstairs and get that scum out of my house!” Azazel shouted, flinging the empty beer bottle in his hands towards Sam’s head missing by less than an inch as the bottle crashed on the wall behind them. Sam sprinted out of the house. 

That night there were no celebrations. No singing, no candles, no presents, no pie, hell there wasn't even cake and he didn't even really like that stuff. Just Dean laying in his bed struggling to hold back tears and shivering as he rubbed at his wrists. There were deep red grooves where Azazel's handcuffs had dug into his skin after he was cuffed to the door of the impala and made to stand out in the cold garage naked with the garage door cracked to let in the sharp January night air for a large part of the night. “If he loves the car so much he should stay with it.” he heard his Azazel tell his mother when she asked where he was. After he was finally released from his icy prison, his mother yelled at him for upsetting his Stepfather. “Dean!, she’d said, Why do you do these things? Why must you upset him? He takes care of us! He loves us! He puts food on our damned table and you should be grateful! Stop making things hard on this family. It’s bad enough that you still live here. You’re getting too old to be here still. What are you going to do next year if you graduate and still have not presented? Do you know how much money it costs to support a family? Especially when one member eats like he has three stomachs? Don’t you dare ruin this for me Dean. Azazel is a good man. Grow up!”  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

“Dean? Dean? Dean!, Garth called shaking him out of his thoughts, Are you alright buddy? “Yeah, he replied with a small smile, just thinking. Whats up?” “Bess is leaving for work. I was asking if you wanted some breakfast.” “Sure, Dean said with a smile, that would be great.” Dean walked fully into the kitchen and sat down beside David’s highchair, playfully making faces at the baby boy while Garth loaded his plate with Bacon and eggs. “Thanks Garth, Dean said with a toothy smile, don’t worry I’ll clean up after breakfast.” 

After breakfast, true to his word, Dean cleaned the kitchen and then plopped down onto the couch next to Garth who was holding baby David on his lap and watching TV. The phone rang and Garth handed the baby to his friend. “Could you hold him for second while I answer that?” Garth asked. “Sure, Dean said while taking the little one from his friend, me and little man here will be just fine.” Garth smiled his thanks and went to answer the phone call. A few moments later Garth returned looking solemn. “Hey Dean, he said, I need to uh talk to you about something.”. Dean could sense the shift in his friend’s mood and looked up at him with a slight frown. He could see the worry in Garth’s eyes. Garth sat down on the couch and sighed. “That was Bess., he began, she said that Azazel… Your stepfather… Has been looking around town for you. Since we live on the outskirts his search hasn't reached us yet, but with his rank in the police department now he’s using police resources to his advantage. You’re not safe here.” Dean blanched. He thought back to how Sam’s family had to leave town because of the harassment they received from the police after Mr. Singer tried to press charges against Azazel for the beer bottle incident. Bobby and Sam were tough as nails but poor Mrs. Singer begged them to leave with her after she had been hauled into the police station. They arrested her on bogus charges, claiming she had been shoplifting from a grocery store, and assaulted her both physically and sexually, unlawfully holding her for three days. It wasn't until Bobby personally hauled the grocery store owner into the police station to dispute the arrest and demand that they let her go. Dean never heard from Sam much after that. 

Garth was watching Dean’s face carefuly and saw fear, despair, and sadness flash across his features almost all at once. “Don’t worry Dean, he said, we’ll figure something out.”

That night after dinner was eaten, and David was put down for the night, Dean, Garth, and Bess sat at the kitchen table ready to figure out a plan. Dean’s head rest in his hands as he tried to think of somewhere he could go. He had to get away from Garth and his family for their own safety. “You don’t have to go Dean” Garth said softly, trying to reassure his friend that he always had a home with them. “No, Dean said sadly with his voice cracking, I won't risk it. I don’t want him finding out I’m here. You guys could end up worse than the Singers.” “There has to be something we can do though, Garth huffed, I refuse to let you float in the wind Dean. You were my only friend in high school before I met Bess. You protected me when those Jerk Alpha’s from the football team would try to beat me up or worse. I’m not going to turn my back on you.” Bess could see and feel that her husband was getting emotional and placed her hand on his neck, idly stroking his mating bite as she tried to come up with an idea that would keep them all safe. Garth leaned into her hand a bit and started to visibly calm. It wasn’t until her eyes wandered onto the Calendar attached to the refrigerator with a smiley face magnet that an idea jumped into her head. “The Shurleys!” she said suddenly. “What?” the two men said in unison. “The Shurleys you nit wit, she said again her voice fullof excitement, they own a mansion just over the towns border. Azazel can’t touch you there!” Garth smiled at his mate obviously understanding something that Dean didn’t. “So I’m supposed to just knock on these rich folks door and say hey I’m running from my lunatic step demon. Mind if I just hold up here?” Dean asked incredulously, disbelief painted across his face. Bess frowned. “you’re lucky you’re pretty, she taunted for a moment before getting back to her point, they’re omega rights sympathizers. They house unclaimed omegas under their employ. Clothe them, feed them all in exchange for housework and taking care of the family.”

“Well that's great,Dean said exasperated, except the fact that I’m not an omega, I-I-I’m not anything.” “You can pretend to be” Garth said. “How?,Dean asked, what about my scent?” “Tell them you’re on suppressants. They mask anyone’s scent.” Bess said. “If it's the only way,Dean said with a sigh, set it up.”  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
It took 2 days to make the arrangements, but they went by quickly and Dean found himself following Garth,Bess, and baby David driving out of town in Garth’s truck.The city melted away as trees began to line the single road. It was autumn and the reds,browns, and oranges of the season lined the scenic route as they made their escape. After an hour and a half they approached the Shurley mansion. The house sat and the end of a long road on a plantation sized plot of land. It was a large old cream colored house that had an antebellum feel to it. This was to be Dean’s new home. When they pulled up to the front of the house and got out of their vehicles the door to the house was pulled open and a tall average build man with a full beard walked out with his arms held out wide in a welcoming manner. Dean,Garth, and Bess approached him with baby David in tow. “Welcome, the man greeted them, Welcome to Shurley Manor, or at least that’s what my father called it. I’m Charles but please call me Chuck. Nice to meet you all.” The group introduced themselves and were invited inside the large foyer. “please, please stay and dinner with us won’t you?” Chuck said with a warm smile. Garth looked to Bess who returned Chuck’s smile. “Sure” she said. 

An hour later dinner was served and they were all seated at the long banquet style table in the dining room. A large group of people seemed to come out of nowhere and took seats around the table. “My omegas, chuck said with a smile answering Dean’s unasked question, well not mine exactly but I’m sure you get the picture. Dean stared at him for a moment then returned his smile with a slight smirk and a nod of his head. “Ah, here come two people that actually do belong to me per say, Chuck says with a chuckle, my son’s Gabriel and Castiel.” Dean was busy making faces at David, sitting in a highchair between he and Garth that he hadn’t noticed the two men sitting in chairs to the right of where Chuck sat at the head of the table. When Dean looked up again he was once again gazing into stunning blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter tonight in a fit of restlessness. Hope it makes sense since I was kinda tired. Feel free to ask questions to clear up anything you don't understand. I feel like the exhaustion made the writing a bit jumpy. Let me know what you think. Thanks !
> 
> \- Win

After dinner Dean bid goodbye to Garth and his family. They hugged for quite a while and gave each other well wishes before the short man,his wife, and son headed on their way back home with promises to visit soon Dean stood in the foyer staring at the closed door for a few moments. He was startled by an arm wrapping around his shoulder. “It’s alright, Chuck said, I’m sure you will be more than comfortable here. Do not worry. Come, let me show you to your room.” Dean smiled a bit and nodded politely as he followed Chuck up the main staircase in the center of the foyer. They went to the left at the top of the stairs and walked down a long hallway lined with small bedrooms. At the end of the hall near a large window that had a window box placed on its pane was Dean’s room. Chuck turned the doorknob and entered the room with Dean following behind him quietly. “Here you are, Chuck said with a smile, please make yourself at home. Tomorrow you’ll be given a uniform and assigned to your chores. Tonight, please rest. Your belongings have been brought up for you, and there should be fresh towels and toiletries in the closet.” Dean nodded as he looked around the room. “Thank you so much Mr. Shurley” Dean said. He had to admit he was a bit frightened to be in strange surroundings but if this was what he had to do to keep his friends- no, his family safe, then so be it. The Shurley’s seemed kind enough, and as long as they weren’t axe murderers or cannibals he would be just fine. Chuck smiled warmly at him. “You’re quite welcome Dean, and once again, welcome to Shurley Manor.”

Dean watched as Chuck left the room closing the door softly behind him. He glanced around him once more and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the screen. Kicking off his boots, and moving over to the bed he laid back on one of the pillows before answering the text. 

Garth //: Are you alright Dean? We can turn back right now if you want. 

Dean //: Relax Garth. I’m fine. Get home safe please. 

Garth //: If you say so. Thanks. We will. We love you Dean. 

Dean //: Right back at ya’. Thank you guys so much. 

Garth //: Anytime Dean. Keep in touch. 

Dean //: Will do. 

He went over to his bag that was perched on the desk in the corner of the room, noting that the rooms layout was not unlike the dorms he had seen in many college brochures. Pulling out his phone charger and clothes to sleep in, he plugged the phone in and made way for one of the bathrooms in the hall. He knocked twice getting no answer so he let himself in and locked the door behind him. The bathroom was not that large but contained a bathtub/shower, standing sink, and toilet; the essentials. He turned on the shower and waited a while for the water to heat up, then stepped under the hot spray. Letting the water relax any residual tension from his body, he pressed his head to the tiles on the walls and thought back to dinner. Those blue eyes staring at him, intense and full of curiosity. He had recognized them almost immediately, but had the sentiment been the same? He shook his head as he lathered his body and quickly finished his shower. 

He went back to his room and laid down on his bed. Dreams of blue eyes wafting through his head all half the night as he tossed and turned in the bed. It was comfortable, but he had trouble sleeping in a new place. He took a chance, hoping he wasn't breaking any house rules, and slipped out of his room in search of a drink of water. He went down the hallway and crept down the stairs. He had planned to go back to the dining room and find his way to the kitchen from there but he was distracted by a light from coming from the other side of the foyer, the library. He crept closer to the source and saw long limbs resting into an overstuffed arm chair with legs stretched out on an ottoman and a head of dark hair bowed over a thick book.

Dean watched for a while as the light danced on his pale skin. His tongue darting out and licking slightly chapped lips, fully engrossed in his book. Suddenly his lips pulled downward at the ends, and he sighed removing his legs from the ottoman in front of him. “You know, he said in a soft tone though his voice was deep and gravel like, you could just join me. Here, sit down.” Dean’s eyes widened as he realized he has been discovered. Against his better judgment he walked over and sat down on the ottoman. He was met with blue eyes, this time encased by the frames of reading glasses. “Oh, you’re the new guy. Dean right? I’m Castiel” he said with a slight smile. 

Dean’s breath caught in his chest as he tried to explain his snooping. “I-I- I was uh, he stammered out, I was trying to find the kitchen.” “Oh, Castiel said while closing the book and quickly standing, here I’ll show you.” Dean wordlessly stood up and was now just inches away from the slightly older man’s face. He felt a flush creeping up the back of his neck, onto his cheeks, and averted his gaze. He followed Castiel across the foyer, through the dining room, and through another door opposite the head of the table. Castiel was wearing light gray and sky blue striped pajama pants and a navy blue robe lightly trailing behind him as he walked barefoot into the kitchen. His hair looked as if he’d been asleep all night rolling around in bed, but the slight red rings around his blue eyes suggested otherwise. He filled a cup with water and handed it to Dean with a smile. 

Dean accepted the glass,his fingers lightly brushing Castiel’s hands. He kept his eyes to the floor and took a large gulp. “We don’t like that, you know?” Castiel said. “Huh?” Dean asked, his brows raising slightly. “When you don’t look us in the eye, he said with a sigh, I’m an Alpha, but I’m not some psycho that thinks I’m some sort of higher being. You can look at me Dean. The only authority I hold over you is that I’m your employer.” Dean considered his words and slowly raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s gaze. He found himself mirroring the smile he was receiving. A hand was outstretched to him offering a handshake. He took it and felt the same blush creeping up his neck again as the hairs stood up. Electricity shocked through him and he caught the slight scent of something in the air. Something that smelled like cinnamon, clean, laundry, flowers in the spring time and every other good smelling thing on earth. He stood there for a while just taking in the unusual experiences. Scents never hit him hard like that before. He started suddenly feeling warm and finally let go of the hand in favor of the half full glass of water he had set down and drained it in one gulp. 

Castiel watched him curiously, his eyebrows were knit together in slight concern. He found himself staring at Dean for a while as the slightly taller man downed two more glasses of water with the fever of a man who’d been trapped in desert heat for days. “Are you alright Dean?” he asked as Dean finished glass number three. “Y-yeah” he replied between jagged breaths. Castiel felt his heart start to quicken as the smell from Dean’s rapid breathing wafted towards him. He smelled like leather, the sky after the rain, and earth, as if he was an outdoorsman of sorts. His eyes began to darken and he coughed to keep himself in check. “Maybe we should both go to bed” Castiel croaked out quickly as he headed back towards the dining room. “Goodnight Dean” he called over his shoulder. He headed up the stairs and to the right, reaching the end of the hall quickly shutting himself in his room. He laid down face first, noticing that his reading glasses were still on his face. He removed them, set them on the night stand, then rolled onto his back. Palming his growing hardness through his pajama pants he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to green eyes. Dean was the strangest man he had ever met. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

A week had passed since that first night and Dean could not figure out why he would have random moments when his skin would heat up, and the hairs on the back of his neck would stand tall. It seemed to always happen when - Castiel entered the room. Castiel with the boyish good looks, unruly black hair, reflective blue eyes, and a smile that could intimidate sunshine. Dean couldn't make sense of what any of these feelings meant, so that night after he cleaned up and took his shower he sent Garth a text. 

Dean //: Hey Garth.

Garth//: Hey buddy how’s it going?

Dean //: Actually… I don’t know. 

Garth //: Whats wrong? Did something happen? I’ll come and get you right this instant! 

Dean //: woah woah woah take it easy, buddy. I’m fine. I’m just a little confused. 

Garth //: oh thank goodness. What’s on your mind? 

Dean //: I don’t really know how to explain it. Do you remember Castiel? 

Garth //: Mr. Shurley’s boy? Yeah. What about him?

Dean //: Well.. ever since the first night I got here… Everytime I’m near him I get all hot and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I feel like I can’t breathe and there's this… This smell like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. 

Dean laid back on his pillow and let his phone rest on his chest for a moment. Just thinking about the reaction that he had to Castiel seemed to cause it to start. He breathed heavily as he awaited a reply. 

Garth //: Sounds to me like you’ve met your mate. When it happened to me it was like that too but much more… Wild if I could say. Given your…”impaired” senses it would make sense that you would have a bit of a dulled response but either way it sounds like the real deal my friend. 

Dean read the text over and over again. His eyes resting on one word. Mate. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility of ever finding a mate, not after Cassie, and especially not after his mother and stepfather had spent the last few years reminding him that he was defective. 

Dean //: you really think so Garth? 

Garth //: Yeah. I do. Try talking to him. That’s the only way to find out if he’s feeling what you’re feeling. 

Dean //: Maybe I will. Thanks Garth. Tell everyone I said Hi. Goodnight. 

Garth //: Will do. Goodnight Dean. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The next day after his chores were done Dean wanted to go up to his room take a shower and lay down. It had been a long day tending the gardens, and he had a new sun kissed skin tone to prove it. He walked into the house after knocking the dirt off his boots and removing them, not wanting to hear it from the little old lady that ran the crew in charge of keeping the house tidy. He carried them in hand and started to make his way across the foyer when he heard laughter coming from the arm chairs in the library.

Curiosity got the better of him and he started to eavesdrop. “I can’t believe we still do this thing, but Dad is a stickler for tradition, a voice he recognized as Castiel’s older brother Gabriel’s, so this year we are having a masquerade theme. All the eligible Alpha’s and Beta’s will be coming, the approved ones at least. So you’d better get started on that list or we’ll have no guests.” His voice was bubbly as if everything he said was hysterical and he was fighting back a fit of laughter. “Sure thing, Gabe. I’ll get it to my dad and we’ll take care of it in time for all of your invites to go out. Don’t worry.” another voice said, one that Dean would never forget. He drew in a breath as his heart swelled at the familiarity of it. “Good, Gabriel said back with a smile, I hope that you will be accepting my invitation as well?” The laughter that followed Gabriel’s question confirmed it without a doubt. Even though he couldn’t seem him, Dean knew he was there. 

“Sammy?” Dean said so softly it was almost a whisper. A head whipped around as long chestnut locks floated to settle at the man’s shoulders and hazel eyes were blown wide. “Dean?” he said. Their eyes met and Dean dropped his dirty boots, old lady be damned to hell, ‘screw it’ he thought as he rushed towards the now much taller man and their bodies crushed together in a tight hug. Tears pricked at Dean’s eyes as he held Sam in his arms. He never thought he would see Sam Singer again, yet here was. “Sam, he breathed out, emotions threatening to spill over, Sammy I’m so so so fucking sorry man. I’m sorry.” Sam fought with his own tears as he held Dean just as tightly. “It’s not your fault Dean, he said, you didn’t cause any of it. I just… I missed you so much man.” “Me too Sammy, me too” Dean murmured. 

“Hey now!, Gabriel’s voice came from behind Sam’s back, Just wait a minute here. Dean. You’re not trying to steal my boyfriend now are ya?” Sam pulled away from Dean, and laughed a deep laugh that shook his whole body. His eyes closed and his teeth showing with his grin wide. He has clutched his stomach as a single tear was ripped from his eye and streaked down his face. Dean couldn't resist the urge and joined him. Gabriel stood bewildered as was Castiel who had walked downstairs during the hugging, and was now standing at Gabriel’s side with his eyes squinted and head tilted to the side.

He felt a slight pang of jealousy as Sam still had an arm wrapped around Dean. He wished he could feel Dean in his arms that way. The only thing suppressing the slight growl that wanted to break free of his chest was the fact that he knew Sam, and Sam was an omega. Omegas did not go with omegas. Although he wasn’t quite sure what Dean was to be honest, and he wasn’t so sure that he cared. Dean didn’t have much of a scent but what little he did give off was divine. Castiel would pay good money to have it bottled. He watched as the two finally calmed themselves and stood up a bit straighter. “Gabriel, Castiel, Sam said, this is my best friend Dean Winchester.” 

Dean spun around quickly to face the two men upon hearing Castiel’s name. He smiled slightly as a slight flushed crept its way onto his tanned skin. He had felt his neck hairs standing but he was sure that it was just because of the excitement of reuniting with Sam after all these years. “This is the famous Dean I kept hearing about?, Gabriel said with recognition painting his face, ah then no worries. Please continue hugging each other. Take your time. I’m having fun watching.” his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. 

Castiel finally understood. He and his brother had met Sam Singer years before when his family had come to stay with them for a while after being run out of town by that wicked head of the Police department Azazel. They had all become fast friends and had helped Sam through the hard times of missing his best friend, Dean. Gabriel had developed a crush on the younger man almost instantaneously and had only been biding his time to see what he presented as. Sam had been 13 the last time he saw Dean. They were best friends despite their age difference. Dean had taken a liking to him quickly and took the boy under his wing as the brother he’d never had. Castiel smiled at the two of them. He was genuinely happy that they had found each other again. He nudged Gabriel and beckoned him to go upstairs with him when he finally tore his golden brown eyes away from the pair of long lost friends. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

“Gabriel, Castiel said once they were up the back staircase and in his room, what was it like the first time you smelled Sam. You know? After he presented?” he cast his eyes down finding himself unable to look at his brother’s goofy grin. Gabriel clapped a hand onto his older brother’s shoulder loudly and chuckled. “Some omega’s scent finally got you bit by the love bug huh?” he teased. Castiel blushed. “No, Gabriel. It’s not like that. I just happen to find this one scent attractive is all.” Attractive wasn’t really the right word. Tantalizing was more like it but he would never admit that loud enough for Gabriel to hear. He would never hear the end of it after that. “Well duh Cassikins, Gabriel said, so who is it? Is it one of ours? Let me know so I can cross them off the list for the ball, and it had better not be Sam.” His face hardened for a moment before his goofy grin returned. 

Castiel eyed his brother cautiously for a moment. Unsure if he should divulge his secret. After all, Gabriel was his older brother and as crazy as it sounds considering Gabriel’s personality, he would trust the man with his life, so why not?  
“It’s Dean” he breathed out softly. Relief and fear flooded his mind as he waited for a response. Gabriel smirked then looked Castiel up and down for a moment. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes began to twinkle with excitement. “Not bad little brother, he said,not bad.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms tomorrow T.T instead of studying I decided to write. I always knew this fandom would be the death of me lol jk
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed halloween. ^.^ 
> 
> Thanks!   
> -Win

That night at dinner, Dean felt like he had received a new lease on life. He was starting to adjust to life at Shurley Manor, Garth and his family were safe, and now he had Sam back. Laughter floated around the dinner table as dessert was being eaten. “Mmm, Dean moaned around a large forkful of apple pie, This is delicious.” “Yeah, Dean, Sam said with a smirk, it could probably even give your mom a run for her money.” “You take that back Sammy, Dean said while pointing his fork right in Sam’s face, Mom’s pie is the greatest. Like ever.”   
“Sure Dean” Sam said with a grin. Dean shoveled another forkful into his mouth and groaned. 

“Hey ya know Dean, Gabriel piped up with a smirk, if you and the pie need the room we’ll all gladly clear out and let you two have your privacy.” Sam nearly choked on his water, his eyes bulging as he took a breath to clear his windpipe and burst into laughter. “Yeah, Dean, Sam added mockingly once his laughter subsided, just don’t forget to use protection.” Dean glared from Gabriel to Sam, and then back again. Gabriel’s eyes shimmered with mischievous glee and he pulled his lips back revealing a cheshire grin. “Now hold on there Sammy, he quipped, maybe Dean doesn’t want to be alone with the pie. In that case I’m sure that my brother Cassie here would gladly keep them both company” 

Castiel’s eyes became as big and round as blue saucers. He choked on the water he was sipping and put a hand to his chest licking his lips while trying to steady his breathing. “Gabriel!” he growled out breathlessly. Sam and Gabriel could not contain themselves and started laughing so uncontrollably Sam was nearly falling out of his seat. “I’m sorry Castiel, Sam said through short laughter filled breaths, It’s just your reaction.” “My brother has never been known for his subtlety now has he” Gabriel added. It wasn’t long before Chuck started laughing with them. They had almost forgotten that the four of them were not alone at the table. Chuck’s laughter was boisterous and it was obvious where Gabriel got his from. 

When the laughter subsided, and everyone had calmed down a bit, Chuck turned to Castiel and gave him a smile. “Is it true son, he asked softly, are you interested in Dean?” Castiel felt like the room was closing in on him as everyone's eyes and ears turned in his direction. Dean held his breath and glanced at Castiel through his eyelashes without looking up from his plate. The blue eyed man looked extremely uncomfortable, and as much as he wanted to know the answer he decided to come to the older man’s rescue. 

“Uh…, Castiel said quietly, Father I…” “Don’t worry about it Cas, Dean spoke up quickly, I wouldn't kiss and tell either. Why don’t we keep what happens between us, between us.” He smiled and winked at the blue eyed man as everyone else at the table gawked at him, effectively taking the pressure off of the Alpha. “Well, Gabriel said almost too cheerfully, I’ll drink to that! More wine!” The golden eyed man stood up and made his way to the kitchen for just that. When he returned, Dean had excused himself from the table claiming that he was tired, and Castiel had followed behind not too long after. Gabriel sat down at the table and popped the cork on the bottle. While filling his glass, he looked from Sam to his father. “I give them two weeks tops” he said. “I’d say one week” Chuck added with a smile as Gabriel filled his glass also. “No way, Sam chimed in, 3 days. Final answer.” Chuck took a sip of his wine and smiled warmly at the two of them. “Alright gentleman, he said, Looks like we have a bet.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean was heading up the stairs, and about to turn left down the hall towards his room when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and a familiar warmth crept up his spine pooled in his cheeks and flowed all the way down to his groin. He turned around and once again was met with blue eyes. “Hi, Castiel said nervously, Can we talk? Somewhere private?” “Sure,Dean said trying to keep his voice even, Did you uh… have someplace in mind?” Castiel smiled slightly. He felt relieved that Dean wasn’t completely weirded out by Gabriel’s antics earlier. “Well, normally I would say the library, but everyone is still in the dining room so if it would not displease you, we could talk in my room?” Dean gulped audibly and his eyes widened for half a second. ‘The two of them alone in Castiel’s room?’ He thought to himself. The warmth that had spread through his body turned into excitement and Dean had to squash it before he answered. “Yeah, he said, that would be alright.” Castiel nodded and led Dean to the right at the top of the stairs and all the way to the end of the hall. When they got inside his room, Castiel shut the door softly. “Please have a seat, he said pointing to a chair at the desk in the corner of the room. The layout of Castiel’s bedroom wasn’t very different from Dean’s; just bigger. He had a large king sized bed in the center with a canopy, sheer curtains covering the windows, and a large wooden desk in the corner of the room with papers stacked neatly in the center of it. There were academic achievement awards on the walls and a trophy case that housed a few medals and even a championship soccer cup right on the top shelf. There were books scattered here and there in little piles around the room stacked neatly on top of eachother. The room was clean but still looked lived in. Castiel must have spent a lot of time up here. Dean glanced around once more, then took the seat from the desk and turned it so he was facing Castiel, and sat down. 

Castiel opened the canopy curtains and sat down on the bed crossed legged. “I’m sorry about Gabriel, he said with a nervous chuckle, he talks about my subtlety yet he possesses none.” Dean smiled and waved his hand through the air dismissing the entire notion. “Don’t worry about him, he said, it’s no worries. I’m sorry he embarrassed you like that. No one likes being put on the spot. It’s cool. I just hope you didn’t mind my little comment.” He blushed slightly and glanced at the older man through his eyelashes again. Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. “Actually, Castiel began, that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Dean. I am interested in you. I just didn’t want to admit it for the first time in front of the whole family. I would like to know if the feeling was mutual at all,and if I could possibly get to know you better. Dean’s mouth hung open for a second as he gaped at the man sitting in front of him. “You? You want to… to date ME?” He asked with his voice laced thick with surprise and utter disbelief. “Yes Dean, I would like to date you.” Castiel said matter of factly. “Wow Cas, Dean said through a bright smile, Sorry I’m just a bit surprised is all.” “Why?” Castiel asked, his tone full of curiosity as he squinted at the younger man and tilted his head to the side. “Well, Dean said quickly without realizing what he was saying, because I’m defective.” He snapped his mouth shut and covered his mouth. His eyes had gone wide as he was mortified by what he has just said. “Defective?,Castiel questioned almost immediately, defective how? I don’t see anything wrong with you.” Dean wrestled with his feelings internally. On one hand he wanted to just tell Castiel everything and finally get it off his chest, but how could the Alpha ever understand what he was going through? Castiel was a normal person, not some whatchacallit like Dean. “Dean, Castiel said softly, keeping his tone even, What do you mean by defective? Are you talking about your scent?” “So you already know?” Dean blurted out. “Know what?” Castiel asked. “About my scent, Dean said softly shifting his eyes to the floor, honestly I don’t know what I am. I don’t have much of a scent and I can’t really smell other people either. I-I never presented.” 

Castiel nodded his head slowly as realization spread through him. “Now I understand, he said, you don’t have the scent quality of an adult, although you are one. Your scent makeup is more reminiscent of my niece Hael. She’s six years old. However, you do give off a scent Dean, and how ever slight it is I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since that night in the kitchen. So yes, regardless of what you may think of yourself, I would like to date you.” Dean finally looked up and met Castiel’s gaze. He smiled warmly feeling desired for the first time in forever. “Thanks Cas” he said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day Dean woke up curled into a ball on forest green silk bed sheets and a mattress that felt like it was stuffed with angel feathers. He stretched, yawned, and looked around him lazily while running a hand through his hair. It was dark all around him and he was a tad bit confused until his eyes rested on the sleeping form of Castiel all the way on the other side of the bed. He was lying on his back with the sheet draped across his body’s lower half. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring ever so lightly. He had one arm draped across his midsection and the other was resting above his head. He looked peaceful, delicate even, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. They had spent most of the night awake and talking about everything. Dean told Castiel stories about his mother, Sam, and his father. He told him about the good times he had as a child, the bad times he had in school after reaching pubescent age, and the ugly times about life at home after his father died and Azazel had moved in. Castiel returned the favor and told Dean stories as well. He told him about his two eldest brothers Michael and Lucifer who had long since moved out of the family home to start adult lives. Michael was married to a woman named Naomi and they had a daughter, his six year old niece Hael. Lucifer was a purist and pretty much the outcast of the family, believing that omegas were to be subservient to their Alpha’s. He married a snarky woman named Rowena, who didn’t have a submissive bone in her body although she was an omega. Their relationship was volatile and the fought often, even in front of their son, Fergus. He told him how his grandfather had built the house they were sitting in as a refuge for omegas escaping abusive Alphas and passed it on to their father. His father had taken up the omega rights cause after their grandfather died and amassed a fortune as an author and a journalist for an omega rights sympathy newsletter. Their grandmother had been in a forced marriage with an abusive Alpha for whom she had a daughter, their father’s half sister Amara. “She eventually escaped with Amara in the dead of night, running through the snow with nothing but her child strapped to her back. She was freezing and terrified when my grandfather found her.He hid them in his home and took care of them. Eventually they fell in love, got married, and had a baby boy named Charles.” Castiel had said. 

 

Dean turned his body to that he was facing Castiel and laid back on the pillow. It was Saturday, there were no chores to be done today and he couldn't think of a better way to spend his morning. He watched Castiel’s sleeping body for a few minutes longer before drifting back to sleep himself. Almost two hours later Dean and Castiel were both startled awake by the door swinging open with a bang. The curtains of the bed were opened crudely and Gabriel's voice rang obnoxiously loud through the air. “Well, well, well, look what we have here, he said with smirk, Sam! I found him!” Dean sat up wearily and looked over at Castiel with a gruff expression. “Gabriel, Castiel groaned, what the hell.” “Oh I’m sorry Cassie, Gabriel cooed mockingly, didn't mean to interrupt you love birds, but Sam is looking for Dean.”   
Dean rubbed at his face and crawled out of the bed. “Thanks for the talk Cas, he said over his shoulder as he left the room, I had a great time last night.” Shortly after heading down the hallway towards his room he ran into Sam. “Heya Sammy, he said, Gabe said you were looking for me.” “Yeah, Sam said with a smile, I went to your room, but I guess you spent the night with Castiel. Looks like you two decided to leave the pie out of it.” “Ohh shut your cake hole Sam,Dean exclaimed, wait in my room. I’m going to shower. After he showered and dressed, Sam and Dean went down into the dining room where they found Gabriel and Castiel. The pair were eating a late breakfast and they invited the best friend duo to join them. Dean sat down next to Castiel and filled a bowl with cereal. He went for the colorful box that Gabriel was hoarding rather than the Raisin bran-esque crap Cas was eating. Castiel was writing names down on a sheet of paper while Gabriel peered at it from across the table. “Whatcha working on Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled slightly and shifted in his seat moving the paper closer to Dean. “It’s list of Alphas and Betas from Wittman and a few surrounding towns that are being invited to this annual Gala my father holds.” he said. 

“All the omegas in our household get dressed up and peacock around trying to hook a mate” Gabriel chimed in. Sam stifled his laughter as Castiel glared at his older brother. “While we do enjoy having such a large household, Castiel continued, we would like for all of our omegas to find mates and have happy lives independent of being in service to our family.” “My dad helps with vetting the invitees to make sure that they’re not bad people or dangerous.” Sam said. Bobby Singer was a human rights lawyer that was very active in the omega rights movement, and Sam wanted desperately to follow in his footsteps. 

Dean was a bit skeptical. “Does this thing actually work? You guys just play speed date, and people actually have happy marriages?” he asked. “Didn't you ever notice the pictures hanging in the library?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head. “Finish your breakfast, he said, then I’ll show you.” After breakfast, the four of them cleaned up, then walked into the library. On the wall opposite the large bookcases were over one hundred photos of happy couples. Dean scanned the wall seeing smiling face after smiling face, all the couples happily posing in their wedding attire. Still Dean somehow thought it was a scam. No one stayed happy forever. He looked up and down the wall idly as Gabriel told some story he wasn't really listening to, until his eyes caught a picture he almost couldn't believe. Three rows down from the top and 4 from the center was a wedding photo of his mom and dad. “Sam, Dean said while reaching for his best friend and pointing at the photo, Sam holy shit Sam look!” Sam smiled warmly and put his arm around his best friend. “I know Dean” he said. “What do you mean you know?, Dean said in mock disgust as he rounded on the hazel eyed man, How did you know.” “I practically grew up in this house Dean, Sam said, I used to sit in here and stare at these pictured all the time hoping that one day I would be as happy as these people. I know the names of every couple on this wall, so yeah, Dean, I know.” 

Dean huffed and did his best to calm himself. He was just surprised and excited. That's all. “I didn’t know my parents met at one of your parties” Dean said to Castiel. “I didn’t know either,Castiel replied, which one is them?” Dean pointed to the photo and Castiel looked up at it. “Your mother was very beautiful” he said. “She still is” Dean said softly. “I would like to meet her one day” Castiel said. “Me too Cas” Dean said in an even smaller voice. Sadness was creeping up on him. He loved his parents and in this moment he missed being a kid again. When his parents were as happy as they were in the photo, and his mom loved him again. Maybe if he finally found a mate he could go home to his mother without her looking at him like he was diseased. If someone wanted him it would prove he wasn't broken. ‘Cas doesn't think I’m broken, he thought to himself, Cas thinks I’m just fine. He startled slightly as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. It was then that he noticed his face was wet. ‘Am I crying?’ he asked himself silently, his face scrunched into a scowl. “It’s okay Dean, Castiel whispered, I miss my mom too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One midterm down 1 more to go. The worst one is one Monday so after today's update it might be a while. Either way here you go. This a short Sabriel chapter with more backstory on them than anything. WARNINGS for one of the characters having sexual feelings towards an underaged partner. It may be viewed as pedophilic by the sensitive. Have at it boys and girls ! Enjoy !
> 
> -Win

“Sam!, Gabriel’s voice called, Sam! Samsquatch! Sammy!” 

Ping! A red chocolate covered peanut hit Sam on the cheek. “Huh?, he exclaimed finally coming out of his daze, Ow Gabe. What the hell!” Sam rubbed the spot on his face where the candy had hit him, he was sure that there would be a mark from the dye he would have to wash of later. Gabriel was smiling at him devilishly, he was always smiling at him in some way shape or form. He watched as the older man brought his thumb to his lips, licking it seductively, before proceeding to rub at the mark on his face like his mother used to do when he was a boy. Sam should have been disgusted, but he found the contact comforting. Gabriel was his bestfriend (after Dean of course) and he always had a way of making him feel… whole. Sam was only thirteen when he met him and Gabriel was twenty-three. He had always had a crush on the golden eyed man who happened to be ten years his senior, but he never put much stock into it. Gabriel was grown now at twenty-eight years old. The only reason he even lived at home still was because he had never married and he didn’t want to live alone, or at least that was Sam’s theory for it. Sam always found himself wishing that Gabriel was just always waiting for him to turn eighteen so that he could marry him, but he knew Gabe only saw him as a kid. Another little brother. Hell, Sam even thought that his own feelings for Gabriel were simply of brotherly adoration until about a year ago, just after Sam’s seventeenth birthday. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Sam was walking down the hall from the room he was staying in for the night at Shurley Manor. He was visiting his friends Castiel and Gabriel and decided to stay the night instead of driving home in the rain. He was going downstairs into the kitchen to grab some of the snacks that Gabriel had stashed there before going back to Gabriel’s room to finish the movie they were watching. As usual, Castiel was down in the library with his nose in a book. He waved at him before turning towards the dining room. After grabbing the snacks he dashed into Gabriel’s bedroom and shut the door. “I got the stuff Gabe, he said with a smile reclaiming his spot on the floor, Okay you can start the movie again.” Gabriel grabbed the bag of twizzlers out of Sam’s hands and pushed the play button on the remote. 

 

On the screen, there was a scantily clad woman running for her life screaming in terror as she fled an unknown assailant. She was blonde and busty, her breasts swaying back and forth as she ran wearing nothing but a wet white T-shirt with no bra, and a tiny pair of pink panties. Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Why were these movies always so damned corny’ he said to himself. He was so withdrawn from the movie that he was barely paying attention when the jumpscare happened. The woman was grabbed from behind by a maniacal clown wielding a hatchet as he threw her to the ground and started hacking away at her body. Sam jumped backwards and clutched at his chest. He took a few deep breaths trying to push his panic away and glared at Gabriel. “This is NOT what we were watching earlier” he growled. Gabriel burst into laughter and rolled onto his side. Sam grabbed his foot and pulled him so that he was laying on his back and then straddled his body while started playfully hitting him in the chest. “That was just fucking cruel Gabe” Sam said with a mock betrayed expression. Gabriel finally stopped laughing and looked up at Sam. His golden eyes turned warm and caring as he reached for Sam’s hands and interlaced his own fingers with them. “Don’t worry Sam, he said, I’ll never let anything hurt you. Not a man, woman, dog, cat, or even a killer clown.” He smirked and started snickering again. Sam pulled his hands away and stuck his tongue out at the man. “You know Gabriel, Sam said, you’re ten years older than me and I act like more of an adult than you.” “Exactly, Gabriel said, you’re acting.That’s all anyone ever does. Act the way they’re supposed to. Life is all a big stage my boy. I don’t act. I do exactly what I want. “What like teasing me?,Sam asked with a smirk, that’s what you choose to do with your life?” “Yeah, Gabriel said with a smile, It’s one of my favorite things to do. You’re kind of cute when you’re upset.” Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Sure Gabe” he said flatly. “It’s true Sammy, Gabriel said, I love you kiddo.” 

 

Something sparked in Sam with those words. Maybe it was the warmth with which they were said, or the sweetness in Gabriel’s eyes combined with the way that he was looking at him when he said it. Sam loved him too, he loved Gabriel, and he just realized it for the first time in his life. His heart started to beat harder and he felt like he wasn’t breathing. He knew that if he responded to Gabriel he would tell him he loved him too and unlike Gabe he would actually mean it. He would mean it with all his heart, and he didn’t want to scare his closest friend away with his ridiculous feelings. He took the coward's way out, and hit Gabriel in the head with the pillow he was resting his head on then unpaused the movie. Gabriel sighed and put his arm around Sam as the clown popped up on the screen again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, Gabriel asked, are you coming to the party this year?” “Uhh~ I don’t know” Sam said blushing slightly. “Oh come on Sammy, Gabriel said, you’re of age now. Don’t you wanna meet a nice Alpha and have a happy family like all those people on the wall? We’ll blow yours up the biggest and put it right over the mantle. What do you say?” Sam blushed. “I do want that, he said, but I’m not interested in meeting some random guy or girl.” “Ohhh, Gabriel teased, Sammy’s got a little crushy crush. Come on.Spill. Who is it?” Sam blushed profusely. ‘Come on Sam, he thought to himself, just admit it. Go for broke. He’s right you’re an adult now and age is just a number.’ “He’s someone you know, Sam said in a singsong voice obviously teasing, You know him very well.” “Do I now?, Gabriel said falling for Sam’s bait because he was honestly intrigued, Do tell Mr. Singer.” 

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Gabriel had fallen for Sam the second he laid eyes on the thirteen year old kid. The boy hadn’t even presented yet and Gabriel was smitten. He spent many nights in his room feeling disgusted with himself. At twenty-three he was pining over a child. The worst of it happened after Sam turned fifteen. The teenager was laying in bed with him on a dark stormy night, like many of their movie nights were held on. Gabriel was on one side of the bed and Sam was on the other while the young boy slept. Gabe had just fallen asleep himself when a sickly sweet smell wafted into his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Sam writhing in the sheets. He sat up in his bed and pulled the sheet up over the shivering boy, thinking that he was cold at first. It wasn't until he lifted the sheet to move it that he realized what was really happening. Sam had just presented and was having his first heat right there in his bed. “Gabe, the young boy said weakly turning to face him, Gabe help me. I need you Alpha.” 

 

Gabriel was tempted. His Alpha instincts screaming at him to knot the boy instantly and relieve him from the stress he knew his body was in. It took all of his self control to reach out to Sam and not tear his clothes off. He stroked the boy’s face and rubbed his back for a while. He offered him comfort by allowing Sam to scent him. Gabriel felt himself getting harder and harder and when he couldn't take it anymore he left Sam in his room and shut himself inside one of the guest rooms. He locked the door and pushed his pants down leaning on the door while he violently stroked himself. He came not too long after with a wrecked sob and a soft “Sam” on his lips.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

Sam spent the rest of the day avoiding Gabriel’s questions about who it was that he had a crush on. “Gabe!, Sam said after Gabriel asked for the 50th time in the last hour, I’ll come to the party, but I won’t tell you who he is. You’ll find out when I give him a white rose at the party. Now I don’t want to hear anything else about it. “Fine” Gabriel huffed. “You’re such a kid” Sam teased. “look who’s talking Mr. I-Know-Something-You-Don’t-Know.” Gabe threw back at him. The pair stared at each other in mock anger until one of them cracked and they both broke into laughter. “Wanna go watch a movie for old times sake?” Sam asked. “Really, Gabriel replied with a twinkle in his eye, it's not even dark or raining out but sure. I’d love for you to hop into my bed again.” “Hey, Sam said while heading towards the stairs, that bed is just as much mine as it is yours. I probably slept in it more than you did. I grew up here too remember?” Gabriel eyed Sam for a moment thinking about all the nights he had left the teenage in his bed to avoid doing something inappropriate to him. He thought about all the laughs they’d shared in that bed too “Yeah, Gabriel said with a fond smile, I remember.” “Good, Sam said, Cause I bet I’ll get there first” He took off up the stairs and down the hall before Gabriel could even realize what was happening. “Heh, Gabriel chuckled to himself, and they call me the trickster.” he shook his head and sped off after Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7!! I wanted it to be longer but I decided to cut it about a page and a half short so I could put something up. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. don't forget to leave feedback! Thanks!

Almost a month had gone by since the first evening Dean moved into Shurley Manor and since then, he rarely slept in his own bed. Most of his nights were spent lying awake in Castiel’s bed as they traded stories back and forth slowly getting to know each other. All the time that the blue eyed adonis was spending on him was making Dean feel amazing about himself. It was as if he had shed his self-loathing skin and was now basking in his own glory through the light that the Alpha was carefully shining on him. 

 

Tonight, Castiel was sitting up, propped against the headboard of his bed while Dean laid with his head in the older man’s lap. “Cas?, Dean said, it’s your turn to answer a question.” “Okay, Castiel replied, ask me.” “What was your most embarrassing moment in high school?” Castiel looked up at the curtains that hung from the four posts of his bed and trailed down enveloping them in shadow since the curtains were closed; sealing them from the outside world. “Uh, he began, well… I would have to say it was during the first year I spent at Wittman’s Prep. I’m four years older than you so you weren’t there yet, but there was this guy.He was so dumb I’m sure he was still there by the time you got there. Anyway, his name was Raphael. He was all muscle, and a total knot head. He presented early and I hadn’t yet so he would tease me often. I was a scrawny thing back then and he would have a field day chasing me down the hallways trying to beat me up. He was completely power drunk. When I tried out for the soccer team, and got a spot, he made it his mission to try and make my life hell. During the first game I scored a goal by kicking the ball right into his nuttsack and throwing him into the goal net.” 

 

Dean started laughing and with it his eyes began to sparkle. “Wait so how is that embarrassing for you?” he asked with tears in his eyes. Castiel smiled and began to blush. “Raphael was our team’s goalie, he said, I scored a goal for the other team.” Dean’s eyes widened and the two of them burst into laughter together. “Oh man, Dean said, Sorry Cas. That was a tough one.” When the laughter subsided, Castiel spoke up again. “What was your most embarrassing moment, Dean?” he asked. “Mine?, Dean said with a smirk, turning his head slowly so he could stare at Castiel’s face while he spoke, Oh boy get ready for this one. I was at my locker one day after school and this girl I liked back then, Cassie, she came up to me. Get this-- she had her shirt unbuttoned and I could see her bra. Anyway, she walked up to me, put her knee between my legs and started kissing me. I mean, tongue and everything. I had a hard on I couldn’t hide for the whole walk home, and that day happened to be the day there was a pep rally and nearly the whole school was outside waiting for them to open the stands for the football game that afternoon. It was also the first time I had ever smelled an Alpha.” Dean started laughing and, waited for Castiel to laugh or something too,but when it didn’t come he started to get worried. “Cas?” he asked. 

 

“So what happened?” Castiel asked with a straight face. “What happened to what?” Dean asked. “To Cassie, Castiel answered, What happened with you and this-- Cassie, you speak of?” Dean stared at Castiel for a while. His mouth was pressed into a tight line. Dean frowned for a moment then turned his expression into a grin. “oh my gosh, he said with laughter in his voice, you’re jealous!” Castiel’s eyes widened. A blush crept its way onto his cheeks as his strong Alpha demeanor turned bashful. “Dean, he said trying to keep himself from smiling, Dean how can I be jealous. You don’t belong to me and it was years ago.” “Oh but I bet you would definitely like for me to belong to you?” Dean teased while raising his eyebrow suggestively. 

 

Castiel started to blush brighter and Dean was enjoying himself seeing the Alpha become embarrassed by his provocation. He decided he would take it a step further. “Wouldn’t you Cas?, he asked while lowering his voice and looking into the Alpha’s eyes, Wouldn’t you love to be able to touch me? Mark me? Claim me as yours so no one else could ever have the right to even dream of it ever again?” 

 

Before Dean knew it, he was on his back and pressed into the mattress by Castiel’s body on top of his. Their lips crashed together and Dean could feel the Alpha’s slight stubble against his freshly shaven face. It scratched in the most pleasant of ways and he found himself humming into the kiss. His hands found their way into dark hair, lightly raking his nails on the scalp. He had been kissed before, but nothing in his experience ever came close to this. His skin felt like fire, and ice were doing the tango all over him and a warmth spread through his middle. He was getting warmer and warmer as Castiel’s mouth travelled down his cheek to his neck. He felt himself getting harder and harder as his cock made his pants feel like they were two sizes too small. He gasped as Castiel licked his neck right over his life point and suddenly his temperature sky rocketed over one hundred degrees. He felt a wetness trailing down his thigh and Castiel pulled away from him in an instant. 

 

Dean missed the contact immediately as he leaned up on his elbows and watched as Castiel jumped off of the bed. The blue eyed Alpha was heaving rapid deep breaths and leaning against the wall. “Cas, Dean said while crawling off the bed to reach out to the Castiel, you alright man?” 

 

Dean felt like he was sitting in a furnace and it was hard to stand. The moisture down in his pants was increasing and his knees buckled. He shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his head as he took a step towards Castiel. He stumbled and felt his body being held up by strong arms. He looked up into blue eyes and regained his footing as he grabbed the older man’s face and kissed his already kiss-ripened lips. Castiel held Dean close for a moment until a growl came from deep in his throat and he pushed the younger man away again. His eyes were dark and hooded as his gaze bore into Dean’s jade colored stare. “You have to get away from me, the Alpha said, get out of here.” “Cas please, Dean whined, I want to stay with you.” Castiel’s eyes softened for a fraction of a second and he smiled slightly holding the younger man’s hands for a moment. He looked at Dean again and shook his head. “No, Dean, he said, you’ve got to go.” Dean stared at Castiel for a while trying to figure out exactly what he had done wrong to make the man reject him like this. 

 

The room was silent for a few more seconds until Gabriel pushed the door open. He standing in the doorway pinching his nose. “Whew!, Cassie you get a whiff of that?, he said, Dad mention someone new moving in or something? The smell was so strong I caught it all the way from my room. I thought all the staff here was on suppressants?” “It’s Dean” Cas replied dryly. “Ohh…., Gabriel said with a smirk, well isn’t this your lucky day then baby bro? Dean-o’s an omega and it sure as hell smells like his first heat. Little late to the party huh Dean? How are you managing to be so damned calm over there Castiel?” “Trust me, Castiel said dryly, I’m not. Gabriel please get him back to his room and make sure he locks the door.” 

 

The mischievous twinkle that often took up residence in Gabriel’s eyes made its return as the golden eyed man stared at the pair inside Castiel’s room. They were both sweating profusely and looked quite ruffled. “Why don’t you let him stay with you, Gabriel asked with a grin, you’ve got exactly what the both of you need right there and ripe for the pickin’.” “Gabriel!, Castiel yelled, Please!” His eyes softened as he made an earnest appeal to his brother for Dean’s sake. “Alright alright, Gabriel said with a chuckle, C’mon Dean. Let’s get you locked away.” 

 

Dean reluctantly went with Gabriel and followed him down the hall. As soon as he left Castiel had locked his door and he heard the sound of something being pushed in front of it. “Gabriel, Dean asked, what’s wrong with Cas? What did I do wrong?” “You really are slow huh?, Gabriel teased as they reached Dean’s room, you just presented for the first time and your heat sent him into a rut. It took everything he had to let you walk out of that room untouched. I gotta hand it to my baby brother. He’s definitely stronger than I thought he was. Unfortunately, since this is your first heat, I can’t give you any medication for it or it could cause fertility issues for you later. So, you’re just gonna have to ride this one out. Why don’t you take a shower and get into bed. I’ll call Sam. He’d be better at giving you advice on this anyway.” Dean took a moment to process everything Gabriel said to him, then nodded. “Thanks Gabe, he said, hey can i ask you something?” “Shoot” Gabriel replied. “Does my heat...thing affect you too? You don’t seem to be reacting the way that Cas is.” Gabriel chuckled to himself then met Dean’s gaze. “It does, he said, don’t get me wrong kid. You’re gorgeous. I’ve just got my sights set elsewhere and they’ve been there for a long time. Besides, I know how my brother feels about you, and, It wouldn’t be right. Cassie reacted like that cause he’s in love with you Dean.” Dean’s mouth hung open for a moment. And Gabriel laughed achieving the reaction he wanted from the younger man. “Get cleaned up kid, he said, you’re lucky he cares enough about you to get you away from him before he stole your virginity. I wouldn’t have been so nice.” He winked and left Dean alone in his room. 

 

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

An hour after he took his shower, and got settled into bed, Dean pulled out his phone and texted Garth. 

 

Dean //: Hey Garth

 

Garth //: Dean!! How are you man? Haven’t heard from you in awhile, brother. 

 

Dean //: I know, I’m sorry. So much has happened. 

 

Garth //: Like what?

 

Dean //: Well first, Sam is back. My parents met at one of the Shurley’s parties, Castiel might be in love with me, and I presented as an omega about two hours ago. 

 

Garth //: Whoa! You definitely weren’t lying but that’s all great news! When’s the wedding? 

 

Dean //: haha soon as I find out I’ll let you know, but I don’t think I’ll be getting married anytime soon.

 

Garth //: Sure you will. I just know it. 

 

Dean //: we’ll see about that. 

 

Garth //: I gotta go. David need’s a diaper change. Keep in touch Dean, we’ll visit soon. 

 

Dean //: I will Garth. You guys stay safe. 

 

Just as Dean put his phone down there was a knock at the door. “Come in” Dean said while sliding his phone under his pillow. “Hey, Sam said, walking into the room shutting the door behind him and pulling out the chair at the desk, how you holding up?” “Ah Sammy I feel like I’m in an oven. I can't stop sweating and… Err uhhh...leaking. From PLACES.” Dean said while raising his eyebrows. Sam chuckled a bit to himself. “Yeah, he said, your first heat will definitely do that to ya. It’s….. INTENSE.” “Where were you when it happened? Dean asked. “I was actually here, Sam said with a smirk recalling the memory, I was about 15 and it happened while I was spending the night. With Gabriel…. In his bed.” “Woah woah woah you had your first heat in THAT guy’s bed?!” Dean asked. “Yeah, Sam said with a chuckle, Right in his bed while he was laying beside me. I think it started while we were sleeping though.” 

 

Dean’s eyes turned soft. “Oh Sammy, he said, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that happened to you. I’ll kill him as soon as I get better. I promise.” “Kill him?!, Sam asked in a panicked tone, Kill him for what?” “For taking advantage of you” Dean replied. “What?? No!, Sam said, Gabriel didn’t take advantage of me, Dean. He took care of me. At least for a while and then he left but all he did was lay next to me and try to comfort me. His scent helped a lot actually.”. “Well, Dean said, I didn’t know that. Gabriel told me that Cas didn’t want me around him cause he was scared he would hurt me or something. He said that I’m lucky that Cas cares about me cause he wouldn't have been that nice so I assume i guess. Sorry Sam.” Sam smiled. “Gabriel does a lot of talking, Dean. Try not to take what he says to heart. Although…. I do think he’s right about the Cas thing. Where were you when it started?” Dean blushed a bright red before he answered. “In Cas’ room…. On the bed… Kind of making out with him.” he said. Sam’s eyes grew wide. “you guys were making out and he stopped… Because you started your heat” Sam asked. He was clearly in disbelief. “yeah” Dean said. “Wow, Sam said while nodding his head with a far off look in his eyes, impressive. I need to go talk to Gabe about something. I’ll be back to check on up on you later. Stay hydrated. There's some water on your nightstand. Try to get some rest.” “Thanks Sam” Dean said as Sam slipped out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the major delay. I've got 2 jobs and finals to take. So much for free time ya know?

Sam walked down the hallway to Gabriel’s bedroom and opened the door. He didn’t bother knocking because he honestly didn’t need to. When he stepped into the room Gabriel was coming out of the shower in his private bathroom. The scent of soap and cotton candy scented shampoo wafting off of his body as a cloud of steam billowed out of the bathroom. “Hey Sam. Gabriel said with a smile, sorry, you just missed the shower party.” Sam gulped. Gabriel was much shorter than him and a little pudgy around the middle, but his body was still very fit. Water ran down from his wet hair to his smooth chest as he stood across the room beaming at Sam. “Uh-, Sam said while clearing his throat, Raincheck?” He chuckled and glanced around the room trying hard not to stare at the Alpha. “Definitely” Gabriel said with a smirk as he made his way to the dresser, and started to get dressed. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down cross - legged, waiting for Gabriel to be finished. When he was fully clothed the Alpha joined him. 

 

“Uhh - Gabe, Sam began, Can I ask you something?” “You just did” Gabriel quipped with a smirk. Sam gave him his best bitchface and the golden eyed man laughed. “Alright, shoot, Gabriel said, I’m an open book for you babe.” Sam smiled a little at the term of endearment and then took a quick breath. “The night that I presented in your bed, Sam asked, Why didn’t you react the way that Castiel did towards Dean?” Gabriel’s eyes widened for a second and then he looked away. “ What do you mean” he asked. “Like… with the instant rut, and… whatever.” Sam asked. Gabriel didn’t answer at first. He looked around the room before settling on the mirror over his dresser where there were several photos of he and Sam over the years stuck to the glass surface. He smiled for a second and then looked back at Sam. “Sammy, he said with a smirk and suggestive eyebrow raised, you telling me you wanted me to ravish you that night?”   
Sam’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. “W-w-well, Sam said finally feeling like it was okay to be honest about his feelings for his longtime friend, not that night, but I don’t know maybe once or twice I thought about it.” 

 

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to be flustered. ‘Is Sam saying what I think he’s saying?’ he asked himself. “Really?, Gabriel asked. Serious all of a sudden, Like how many times?” Sam gulped. He took a deep breath and then answered. “Just about every heat since I turned 17” he said with a blush creeping it’s way onto his cheeks. Gabriel stared at him almost as intense as Castiel stared at anyone and for the first time, Sam saw the family resemblance between the two. “I wanted to, Gabriel admitted, I wanted you so badly Sam. It took everything I had not to knot you the second I smelled you, and I’m not just talking about the night that you presented. I’m talking about the first time you walked through that front door. Thirteen years old, standing next to your parents with your head down like the world was resting on your shoulders.I felt it,even then, and the first time I got a look at your eyes I knew it for sure. I’m in love with you Sam.” 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a while, wide eyed and mind blown. “I’m sorry - What?” he asked in disbelief. “I’m in love with you, Sam, Gabriel said just as serious as he’d said it before, I love you.” Same gulped audibly. His mind was racing, going one million miles per hour. “Gabe - he said finally, I love you too.” Gabriel smiled softly and shook his head, then he suddenly burst into laughter. “ God, he whispered, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.” Sam cracked a smile at his friend. “I never thought you would feel that way about me, he admitted, I had kinda always hoped that the reason why you never left home, or tried to find a mate at one of your family’s parties was because you were waiting for me.” He laughed dryly feeling embarrassed. Suddenly the older man clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned brightly, his amber eyes dancing in the sunlight coming through the window. “I always knew you were smart, Sam-I-Am, but I had no idea you were a mind reader.” 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A few days later, Dean came down the stairs to join everyone for breakfast. For the past week he had been cooped up in his room with Sam, and sometimes the staff bringing him all his meals. Sam had even giving him some frigging toys to “alleviate his suffering” for a while. Dean had scoffed and threw the small bag containing an assortment of colorful anal plugs in different sizes, a large dong with an inflatable knot on its end, into the closet. There was no way that Dean was going to lose his virginity to some piece of plastic. Especially not when there was a perfectly good, strong, sensitive Alpha just a few footfalls down the hallway that he would love to give himself to. His omega instincts were coming in strong and hard and it was almost impossible for him to keep his mind off of smooth white skin and electric blue eyes. The image of strong hands caressing him as he submitted in the dirtiest of ways, had him constantly stroking his cock with fervor. By the end of the week, Dean had had to change his sheets almost 3 times a day. Each time, they were covered in slick and cum and he felt sorry to put more work on the small crew that handled all of the laundry in the household. 

 

Now that it was over he was relieved to be capable of being a functioning person in society again. “Goodmorning Dean, chuck said with a smile as he took his usual seat to the left of the man of the house, Glad to have you back with us.” Dean chuckled dryly and nodded in response, helping himself to one of the platters of food set out on the table. He took a large portion of bacon and eggs and piled it all onto his plate then digging in without further preamble.   
While Dean was shoveling in his third mouthful of food, Sam walked into the dining room and plopped down in the seat next to him. Dean couldn't help but notice that he smelled overly sweet. It was as if cotton candy, and marshmallows had been liquified, then rubbed into the very cells that made up his skin. Dean swallowed and eyed his best friend curiously. “Sam, he said, it’s like 7:30 dude. Haven’t you heard of normal visiting hours? What time did you get here?” Sam smirked and started to blush with a rose hue creeping up his cheeks. “I, uh - , Sam began, I got here -” “He got here the day you went under, and hasn't been home since, Gabriel interjected, Isn’t that right Sammy?” Dean glared over at the amber eyed Alpha for as long as he could before his omega instincts forced him to look away. “He’s not your Sammy” Dean said under his breath. Gabriel chuckled and took his seat across the table from Sam. “Oh, but I believe he is, Gabriel teased, complete with a smirk and a suggestive eyebrow, Didn’t you tell your best buddy what we’ve been up to?” 

 

Sam flushed bright red and choked on his orange juice. He coughed a few times, whacking his own chest with an open palm, and sucked in as much air as he could. All while avoiding Dean’s wide green eyes. “Well uh…, Sam started to explain, G-G-Gabriel and I are sort of kind of together now.” Dean’s mouth fell open and he gaped at the man he had grown to love so many years ago, like the little brother he had always wanted. Anger sparked inside him and the desire to protect Sam as if he was still the same little boy he had met all that time ago reared it’s ugly head. Dean took a huge breath, preparing to yell his disapproval through the whole house so no one would ever question how he felt on the matter, when Castiel walked into the dining room. At the sight of him, Dean deflated. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of navy blue sweat pants and his hair was sticking up in every direction (some of them not even humanly possible). All of the fight in Dean, packed it’s bags and set off for some rainforest near the Amazon, as his gaze locked with warm, vibrant blue. “Goodmorning, Castiel said, taking the seat between Gabriel, and his father;putting himself directly across from the green eyed omega, Dean, I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was a bit worried.” Dean stared at him from across the table and nodded. Castiel smiled around the mug of coffee he was sipping from, then began to serve himself breakfast. 

 

“I’ll do it!” Dean nearly shouted while he reached for the serving fork on the platter that the blue eyed Alpha was reaching for. If looks could kill, Dean would have probably died from embarrassment with the way everyone was looking at him in this moment. Sam’s mouth was wide open, Gabriel was beaming, his eyes sparkling with that ever present mischievous glint, Chuck was grinning behind his hand trying to remain virtually unnoticed by the other occupants in the room, the other omegas simply looked shocked. Castiel,on the other hand, simply gave him a small smile as Dean’s cheeks brightened with a pink glow and said “Thank you Dean, but you don’t have to serve me. I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself. Please, finish your own breakfast.” Dean nodded silently and began to shovel the rest of his breakfast down his throat barely chewing, as he ate with his eyes closed. As soon as he finished,he shoved up from his seat without another word and went out to the gardens. The early morning breeze send goosebumps creeping up his arms as it tickled his bare arms. He was only wearing a black T-shirt, and plaid pajama pants, obviously not planning on venturing out so early in the day. Still, it felt good to have actual sun and air on his skin after being stuck in his room for so long. He found a nice patch of grass near the rose bushes and laid down, enjoying the scents that only nature could provide him. 

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he had been laying out in the sun until it was suddenly blocked from shining down on him. He opened his eyes and saw nothing other than Sam’s lengthy form casting a giant shadow over him. “Heya Sammy” he said with a small smile. “Hey” Sam breathed out while taking a seat next to Dean and laying in the grass. The two of them were quiet for a while, neither of them wanting to breach the topics on the other’s mind. Eventually, Sam’s curiosity got the best of him. “Dean...what was that back in the dining room?” Dean closed his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn’t there anymore, but knowing Sam for so long he knew that he would not relent until he answered the question. “I’m not too sure Sammy, he said with a sigh, I just had this ridiculously strong urge to serve him.” “You want to submit to him” Sam said matter of factly. “What?” Dean asked, surprised at Sam’s change in tone. “It’s the omega hormones Dean, Sam said, this is all new to you but I’ve been like this for years. I know what it feels like to get attached to an Alpha. You love their attention, their scent comforts you, and you want nothing more than to please them. You might not know, but I know exactly how you feel because that’s how I’ve felt about Gabe for over a year now. It’s always more heightened directly before, during, and after your heat, but I’ve heard it’s almost an everyday thing once you’re mated.” 

 

Dean took a moment to think over what Sam said. “You really like him?” he asked. Sam shook his head softly. “No, Dean. I love him.” It would take a lot of adjusting on Dean’s part, but for Sam’s sake he would at least try to give this whole thing a try. “I don’t like it, he said sternly, You’re my best friend, and my brother. I don’t like it, but I will try to be open minded about this, for you - not for him. If he hurts you, Sam? I swear to God, Alpha or not I will kill him.” Sam sat up and looked over at Dean, smiling. “Sure Dean, he said, whatever you say. Now, do me a favor?” Dean sat up and smiled back at the younger man. “Sure Sammy, anything.” he said. Sam pulled him in for a big hug, smiling as they parted. When they locked eyes again Sam playfully punched him in the arm. “Go talk to Cas, Jerk” he said. Dean narrowed his eyes for a moment and then smirked. He stood up and ruffled Sam’s mop of brown hair, much to the younger man’s dismay. “Sure, Bitch, he shouted as he made for the house, whatever you say!”


End file.
